


Bienestar

by HystericMadRealSamurai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Thoughts about the past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HystericMadRealSamurai/pseuds/HystericMadRealSamurai
Summary: Hanzo nunca pensó lo bien que se sentiría llamar la atención de McCree.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 7





	Bienestar

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de Santa Secreto para la gran [TanukiCute ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TanukiCute)

Dolía. Dolía bastante porque hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo y menos de aquella manera. Podría pedirle a Jesse que parara, podría soltar un gemido adolorido y, sin necesidad de articular palabra, él se detendría en seguida. Pero Hanzo no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas: se concentró en relajar los músculos —tensos desde que había quedado sin ropa— y dejar que parte del otro cuerpo se adentrara más y mejor.

Durante sus primeros meses trabajando juntos, Jesse intentó acercarse a Hanzo, de cortejarlo mejor dicho. Y Hanzo evadió cada invitación o contacto extralaboral. Probablemente —y esto jamás lo reconocería de forma consciente— porque su primer pensamiento fue, «Apuesto que te le arrojaste a Genji de la misma manera», y él no era su hermano. Así comenzaron los comentarios ácidos, esos que más que bromas eran pequeñas puñaladas cargadas de malicia, y Jesse los recibía con una sonrisa casanova o fingía no entender que Hanzo lo llamaba vulgar. Su orgullo nipón no quería ceder con un americano de aquel tipo.

Pero si sus ancestros lo vieran ahora seguramente migrarían a otro apellido. Porque ahí estaban, apegados como dos perros: Jesse con los pantalones y la ropa interior abajo y su sexo ardiente y palpitante. Y Hanzo, el viejo orgullo de Hanamura, sintiendo el golpeteo de la pelvis de Jesse sobre su trasero, embistiendo con un salvajismo que sólo conseguía excitarlo más y causarle un cosquilleo arrasador en los testículos y la pija.

Por momentos pensaba que el _cowboy_ se vengaba de sus constantes rechazos, las bromitas y saludos cortantes. Bien, que se cobrara todo eso hasta quedar satisfecho, Hanzo reconocía merecerlo —y es que se sentía tan bien.

—¿Ya estás? —titubeó Jesse entre jadeos roncos, y Hanzo pensó que si los hombres-lobo existieran, hablarían así.

—Tú sigue —pidió o más bien ordenó, porque incluso teniendo el aliento húmedo y cálido de Jesse sobre su nuca, Hanzo se sentía con un restito de dominancia.

Nunca había imaginado que podría tener así de loco a alguien —eso solía pasarle a su hermano y Hanzo sólo escuchaba anécdotas o recibía notitas de parte de sus pretendientes—, que sus gestos y su talento en el arco eran constantemente observados durante las misiones como si fuera una antigua bailarina _onnagata_ [1]. Nunca pensó que lo invitarían a tomar un trago, que elogiarían su cabello descaradamente o que desearan besarle el cuello. Estaba impresionada de lo mucho que podían calentarle a Jesse sus pectorales y las tetillas, que en ese momento le dolían por los lengüetazos y mordiscos poco moderados, las tenía muy tiesas y sabía que en la noche dolería. Pero eso estaba más que bien.

El cuerpo de Hanzo tembló con fuerza y aunque no podía ver el rostro de Jesse, supo que este sonrió triunfal. Arqueó el cuerpo y se mordió el labio mientras llegaba al clímax sobre la mano de Jesse, que hasta entonces estuvo frotándole el glande. Y poco después sintió el salpicón tibio entre sus glúteos, pese a que le dijo que acabara afuera… y el bastardo hizo caso omiso, pero ahora daba lo mismo.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan bien.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Un _onnagata_ u _oyama_ se refiere, dentro del teatro japonés kabuki, al actor que encarna en las obras teatrales el papel de una joven mujer.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final :)


End file.
